


A Secret Rendezvous

by FilmFreak94



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmFreak94/pseuds/FilmFreak94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby sneaks away to get some alone time with her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> The other brief romantic writing prompt I did, this time relating to my OTP a week before "The Answer" came out. Good times, good times.

“Oh, hush!” She tore the boots from her ‘pheets’ (or so they were called in human terminology) and tossed them across the hall until they made an even louder noise than when they were echoing with each step she took. “Shoot!” She whispered as she hit herself on the head, yelling in pain when she forgot to do it with the arm that didn’t have her Gem embedded upon it.

“MMMMMMM!” She bit into the Gem, trying her best not to scream out and alert everyone on what she was doing. With a sigh and a gulp she held it back, her feet now making small flapping sounds as they ran across the floor. It had been a long day and an even longer recuperation. A botched mission had sent them both back to their respective Gems, which in turn had sent them both back to their respective rooms. It hadn’t taken her too long to get back to another form and she assumed it hadn’t taken that long for her partner either.

And yet here she was, breaking out of supposed recuperation and going to do the same to her “indisposed of” partner. She didn’t care what anyone else had to say or what advice they could give, she only wanted one thing. And she was going to see it right now.

Her room was never too far away from her’s but this place had always been something of a maze. And without future vision she could barely navigate it. There were many things she could barely do without her partner, many things she didn’t like to think about. It had all become so easy now; Fusion, keeping in sync with one another, knowing exactly what to do and what to say, she could never be that way on her own. And the truth was even more apparent as she wandered the empty halls of her only yet foreign home. She never wanted to be alone.

Finally her room was directly ahead, the long maze of winding stairways and tunnels and long hallways had finally led her to where she most wanted to be. To the blue Gem in her beautiful blue dress, far more beautiful each time she changed it. Her hair always getting in the way of her one beautiful eye. That beautiful voice she had whenever she sang. She was humming to herself now, she could hear it as clear as day. Unlike other life forms Gems such as the two of them didn’t need sleep or other nourishment, and so there was often nothing better for her partner to do when they were told to take rest than sing. And she loved it.

She knew the way well enough from here. Leaping up from the current hallway she was in she found a small hole near what could be called the ceiling leading to a dark tunnel. Her Gem lit the way through it, combined with her partner’s singing. And there she was, at the end of the dark tunnel leading directly to her room. She could see her sitting, or perhaps floating, in the center of its dome-shaped structure. It was a bare room, again they barely spent time in it so it was understandable, with only its marble walls and the Gem inside it giving it any personality.

“Pssst…” She called out to her partner. Her humming drowned it out. “Pssssssssst!” She hissed with a little more force. She still went unheard.

“HEY!” She was about to scream which would have been a very poor decision and so the blue Gem cut her off with a small, “Ruby.”

The red Gem smiled and jumped from out of the hole in the roof of the room, landing with a smack on the ground.

“What took you so long?” Ruby asked her partner. “You must’ve seen me coming.”

“I did, vaguely.” Her partner sat with a stoic expression. “It’s always a little hazy when I first regenerate.”

“So you must be surprised to see me?” She sat down on the floor, legs crossed so they rested on top of each other. Her partner’s face was as stolid as ever.

“Not really.”

“Sapph,” Ruby moaned, “don’t do this to me.” The blue Gem, Sapphire, finally let a smile purse her lips as she ran into her partner’s arms.

“That’s more like it.” Ruby said with a grin. The two embraced for some time, content to just hold each other for as long as they had this moment.

“I’m sorry.” Sapphire said, “if I had known that monster was going to attack I would’ve jumped out of the way in time I would’ve-”

“Don’t apologize.” Ruby put a finger to her partner’s lips. “I’m just as much to blame as you are. If I’d just been stronger that thing wouldn’t have the chance to get another bite in.”

“You’re already strong.”

“Not without you.” Sapphire’s blue face flushed with red as she buried it in Ruby’s chest.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” she said, “I’m still not attuned enough to know if you know who’s coming.”

“I don’t care if she finds us.” Ruby said. “After everything we’ve been through you really care about that?”

“I care about you.” Now it was Ruby who blushed.

“Well… yeah I kinda already knew that.” They shared a laugh. It was a hard contest between the two of them which one loved the other’s laugh more.

“Sapph I…”

“If I didn’t want you to you would know already.” Ruby smiled. Either enough of her future vision had come back or she could just read her like a book. Then again whenever she was around her it wasn’t as though she were a very hard book to read. Resting a hand on her partner’s cheek Ruby guided Sapphire’s head to meet her’s. Using her other Gem-embedded hand to brush her hair out of her eye. It was closed as their lips met for a kiss.

Their lips parted as quickly as they met when the door to Sapphire’s room burst open, and “you know who” stood in the door frame. She was a quartz, one of many made for the purpose of war, and one that would never relent once she was given an opening. Ruby and Sapphire had seen her in action many times before and every time they were amazed at her power. And now here she stood, in full view of their kiss they never wanted her to see. They could see her lips turn into a wicked grin, her eyes slant as she focused on the Gem-crossed lovers. And then she sent out the alarm for all the Gems to hear.

“ **RUBY AND SAPPHIRE SITTIN’ IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!** ”

“AMETHYST!!!” Ruby shouted as the even smaller Gem laughed.

“If ya love her so much why don’t ya just marry her!”

“YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT HOW OUR RELATIONSHIPS WORK!!!” Ruby was on her feet and sprinting after the purple Gem, who was quick to run away as fast as she could down the winding halls of the Temple.

“Wait till I tell Rose you were out of your room when you were supposed to be resting!!!” She called back to Ruby in a sing-song voice.

“TRY IT YOU SNITCH!!!” Sapphire listened to her partner roar as her comrade laughed, both of them leaving her in solitude once again.

“Well, that was fun while it lasted.” She returned to her hovering position as she began to hum to herself again. It was rare when her partner and her could have moments together outside of Fusion, and like clockwork they always seemed to slip from their grasps no sooner than when they began. But no matter how nice it was to separated she shared in Ruby’s sentiment. She never wanted to be alone.


End file.
